<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Искусство имитации счастливого случая by hivershin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109481">Искусство имитации счастливого случая</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivershin/pseuds/hivershin'>hivershin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драбблы и мини R-NC17 OE North and South 2020 [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, M/M, POV Outsider, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivershin/pseuds/hivershin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Служанка шпионит, конюх влюбляется, домоправитель переживает, а оруженосец думает, что совершает ошибку.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драбблы и мини R-NC17 OE North and South 2020 [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020. fandom OE North and South 2020.</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Искусство имитации счастливого случая</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i.</p><p>Роза счастлива. </p><p>Немногим её сверстницам удаётся заполучить тёплое местечко в особняке у самого соберано — конечно, рэй Суавес тщательно отбирал слуг и никогда бы не взял в Олларию Розу, которой любой другой город был милее утлого прозябания дома, а уж столица! после родной деревеньки, где время течёт в два раза медленнее, чем за ее тесным пределом! </p><p>«Соплячка. Неуклюжая. Суёт нос, куда не просят», — бросил было рэй Суавес, но тётушка уговорила. Тётушке рэй Суавес никогда не может сказать «нет».  </p><p>Работы много. Но Роза любит трудиться — несмотря на неуклюжесть, дело у неё так и спорится. Роза напевает себе под нос, вычищая кухонные котлы, и мечтает о том, как соберано устроит бал — или хотя бы званый вечер, чтобы среди дам, чьи наряды ей потом подробно опишут лакеи, найти себе прелестную жену, хозяйку дома, которая всё возьмёт в свои руки (и пусть тогда слугам не поздоровится, но и рэю Суавесу — тоже, с лёгким злорадством думает Роза). Лишь бы соберано был счастлив.</p><p>Но соберано не слишком привечает гостей. </p><p>Роза даже грустит немного, скучает — пока однажды в доме не появляется мальчик чуть помладше Розы, настороженный и гордый: ни слова в простоте с соберано, а со слугами напротив помалкивает, словно нет их — разве что обожжёт невидящим взглядом, обходя в коридоре. Если бы не воспитание, небось шарахнулся бы от Розы, как от прокажённой, «не смей прикоснуться ко мне!» </p><p>Больно надо, — уязвленно думает Роза, коротко приседая в реверансе, ты мне и не нужен, не <i>ты</i>. И было бы с чего так нос задирать — Роза в жизни не встречала знатных господ, подштанники которых от ветхости, как хихикает Мария, расходились бы прямо в руках. Неужто соберано не мог взять к себе к кого поприветливее и побогаче? Да на место этого мальчика завтра же очередь встанет. Но соберано упрямый, уж если ему что взбредёт в голову, так его не переспорить.</p><p>Роза долго гадает, зачем ему этот угрюмый подкидыш... Пока однажды не понимает.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Она сервирует завтрак в малой столовой, напевая тихонько, — на званых вечерах, конечно, прислуживали бы мужчины, но тётушка ей потакает, чем Роза беззастенчиво пользуется. Ей за счастье лишний раз поглазеть на роскошные стены, обитые светло-голубым шёлком, на изящные витые безделушки на каминной полке… Она как раз засматривается на серебряных даму и рыцаря, расставляя бокалы, когда к столу спускается соберано. И его мальчик вместе с ним.<p>Плечо соберано касается плеча «дора Рикардо». И на шее у этого дора Рикардо — алый, свежий засос, который не может скрыть даже зашнурованный ворот дорогой батистовой рубашки — недолго Мария мучилась со стиркой залатанных обносков, соберано скоро заказывает мальчишке целый гардероб. Да у него самого нет стольких нарядов...</p><p>В одну секунду всё наполняется смыслом, и Роза <i>понимает</i>. А в следующую — роняет бокалы, тихонько охнув от огорчения.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Дому, конечно, не хватает женской руки. Женщина уже выгнала бы нерадивую служанку взашей или приставила бы к свиньям, но судя по тому, что узнаёт Роза, — женщина здесь не появится ещё очень и очень долго.<p>ii.</p><p>Хуан, разумеется, давно знает — знает ещё до всяких дур, которые бьют хозяйский хрусталь. И, разумеется, ни полусловом не даёт понять соберано. Хуан не нарушит хрупкое перемирие, которое установилось между ним и дором Рикардо, пусть даже они оба не догадываются, что заключили его. Но дор Рикардо оттаивает — уже не дичится слуг, даже обменивается улыбками с Пако, а Кончита до ночи возится на кухне, придумывая десерты, которые наконец-то придутся ему по вкусу.  </p><p>Хуан наблюдает. </p><p>Когда на утренней тренировке дор Рикардо падает в грязь и ругается, потирая больное место — обычно заднее, — соберано смотрит на секунду дольше принятого. </p><p>Когда дор Рикардо вечером наливает соберано вина — Хуан подбрасывает дров в камин и следит за отражением золотой комнаты в отполированном набалдашнике кочерги — и рассеянно слизывает винную каплю с запястья, соберано непременно бросает ему что-нибудь колкое и необидное и садится, закинув ногу на ногу, словно ему тесно становится.</p><p>Когда, возвращаясь из дворца, они ещё стоят на ступенях, дор Рикардо полуобернувшись, запрокидывает голову и зачарованно смотрит на соберано, тянется к нему, словно не хочет встать вровень — робеет, и правильно, — произносит что-то, счастливо улыбаясь. И в лице соберано, видном Хуану в профиль, нет ни досады, ни насмешки, ни извечной его скуки…</p><p>Они не торопятся расходиться. </p><p>iii.</p><p>Пако сначала ей не верит, и даже не потому, что ему почему-то не очень приятно слышать такое о доре Рикардо — или просто «Рикардо», как Пако произносит наедине с собой, и его дерзкий рот горит огнём от рыкающих слогов, что ложатся на язык, — нет. Роза убедительна. Но что только не наговорят бабы, чтобы их слушали, поэтому Пако едва удерживается, лишь бы не дать ей подзатыльник и прошипеть «заткнись!». Сдерживает его лишь то, что у Розы-то кулак тяжёлый, и кто кого отделает ещё — большой вопрос. </p><p>А потом он как-то заносит новые сёдла в конюшню — их доставили сильно к вечеру, «тысяча извинений герцогу Алве», — частит слишком вежливый посыльный шорника, но Пако всё равно проверит, каждый ли стежок сделан навощённой ниткой, иначе... </p><p>— и застаёт их. </p><p>Пако никогда не видел дора Рикардо обнажённым. Конечно. Всё, что удаётся подсмотреть Пако, это как напрягаются его сильные бёдра, обтянутые бриджами для верховой езды, когда дор Рикардо взлетает на Сону. И в этот раз Пако удаётся увидеть только эти сильные бёдра, восхитительно обнажённые… между которыми двигается соберано. Соберано… входит, — краснеющий Пако скашивает взгляд и боится даже сглотнуть, чтобы не потревожить их. Нужно бы уйти, но дор Рикардо подтягивается медленно, лениво, сыто — и доверчиво кладёт подбородок на плечо соберано.  </p><p>Пако видит его пылающее лицо. Искусанные, тёмные, как мадера, губы, изогнутые в улыбке. А дор Рикардо мог бы увидеть его — если бы только открыл глаза... Но он упоён лаской: чужая ладонь гладит его волосам, будто успокаивает норовистую кобылку, тише, тише, — с волной жаркого, мучительного наслаждения понимает Пако. Таких надо осаждать. Мучительно тянуть повод, изматывать на корде, заставлять покоряться — но дор Рикардо, кажется, покоряется и так: вот, упирается лбом в висок соберано, вдыхает в себя аромат сена, которое Пако сложил здесь утром, в глубине ещё тёплое от его рук; запах масла, которым смазывают… — сердце Пако пропускает удар — упряжь; крепкий душок конского пота. Тень от густых ресниц трепещет на щеках, и весь дор Рикардо подрагивает — точно жеребчик, что впервые готовится сорваться в ровный галоп. Пако отчаянно хочется опустить руку на свой напряжённый пах и приласкать себя заледеневшими пальцами. Но он боится, что дор Рикардо заметит его, стоит Пако шевельнуться. А соберано, конечно, давно услышал его шаги и потому ревниво спрятал своего любовника от чужого взгляда. </p><p>Пако ждёт, приоткрыв пересохшие губы. Дор Рикардо тихо вскрикивает; тонко, остро — будто морская птичка, — и падает обратно в сено. Смеётся. Соберано легко закидывает его ноги себе на плечи и склоняется к нему с поцелуем. </p><p>Волосы дора Рикардо совсем потемнели от пота и слились по цвету с волосами соберано — вот последнее, о чём думает Пако перед тем, как попятиться вон, прижимая к себе седло. Словно они с какого-то мгновения становятся совершенно нераздельны, и одна мысль о том, что они могут расстаться, почему-то режет Пако хуже ножа. </p><p>iv.</p><p>По тишине Хуан может точно сказать, когда у них всё изменилось.</p><p>Каждую ночь соберано мягким кошачьим шагом идёт до спальни дора Рикардо. Иногда они разговаривают всю ночь напролёт. Иногда они спорят. Иногда соберано поёт дору Рикардо — приглушённо и тихо, так, как не пел ещё никому на памяти Хуана. Иногда соберано насмешливо что-то замечает, низко смеётся, а потом не остаётся ничего, кроме поскрипывания кровати и удивленно-восторженных вскриков дора Рикардо, будто он сам бесконечно поражается тому, что творит с ним соберано. </p><p>Но тишины нет никогда.</p><p>В этот раз соберано и дор Рикардо остаются в кабинете. Они спорят о чём-то — непривычно зло, и полные гнева голоса взлетают к потолку, и эхом их догоняет звон битого стекла, царапающий чуткий Хуанов слух. Затем — ничего. Душное, липкое молчание оседает на особняк. Погребает его под собой. </p><p>Когда соберано наконец зовёт его странным, осипшим — будто не своим — голосом, Хуан не тратит времени и врывается в кабинет, лишь чудом удержавшись от изумлённого восклицания: резные ножки опрокинутого кресла безмятежно сияют в отблесках пламени — будто кто-то резко вскочил, больше не в силах сидеть; повсюду осколки и порванная бумага...</p><p>Отставленное вино ещё тяжело ходит в уцелевшем, словно в насмешку, бокале на столике — едва пригубленное. И всё же этого достаточно: соберано даром что стоит у самого камина, а бледен как мел и трясётся, точно от холода, но совершенно чёрный взгляд полон столь явственной тоски, что она почти реальна — так же реальна, как кровь, бьющая из рассечённой кнутом плоти. </p><p>Хуан не видел соберано таким со времён Винной. И хорошо, что дор Рикардо, пропади он пропадом, не видит соберано <i>таким, каким он не был со времён Винной</i>, — мальчишка обмяк в кресле напротив соберано, горестно согнув спину и уложив голову в ладони. Сквозь пальцы, украшенные перстнем с чужим гербом, текут его густые волосы; пусть он, гадёныш, и отрастил их, потому что соберано так нравилось, но всё равно остался в той же мере непримечательным, что и Эмильенна Карси. Хуже того: что её бледная тень… И всё же эта тень имеет над соберано власть куда большую, чем Эмильенна. Чем все, кто был после неё. </p><p>«Подлая, рабская ты душонка, дор Рикардо», — думает Хуан Суавес, великий знаток рабских душонок, и смотрит в пол. Иначе, прочитав в его глазах эти тяжело ворочающиеся мысли, соберано даже после предательства мальчишки самолично придушил бы Хуана. </p><p>v.</p><p>Всё идёт совсем не так, как он думал. Его не убивают на месте. Не избивают до полусмерти. Не волокут в тюремную пыточную — просто запирают в его покоях. </p><p>Молчаливые слуги приносят ему свежую одежду, горячую воду, мыло. Даже бритву. Наблюдают, как он приводит себя в порядок, словно им приказали не спускать глаз с острых предметов в его руках… Смешно: Ричард не из тех, кто мог бы с собой покончить. Ричард скорее убьёт сам — он грубо рвёт воротник рубашки, задыхаясь и думая о том, как сладко было отдаваться Рокэ, зная, что нужно его, конечно, когда-нибудь убить — и мечтая о том, что убивать не придётся, что это сделает это кто-нибудь другой, много позже...</p><p>Но пришлось Ричарду.  </p><p>Неуклюжая девчонка приносит еду — кормят Ричарда не сухими хлебными корками, да ещё и присылают недурную «Слезу», но Ричард не питает иллюзий: здесь он пленник, пока где-то за стеной в кабинете Рокэ решается его судьба.</p><p>Лениво текут, переваливаясь, уродливые пустые часы. У него есть книги — которые покупал или дарил ему Рокэ; бумага и свечи, сколько угодно свечей, но страницы остаются чистыми, как абсолютный ужас: Ричард не может вывести ни слова, потому что боится <i>не получить</i> ответ. Он не может и читать — слишком темно. Даже ранним утром ему не хватает света, словно Рокэ забрал весь его свет себе…  Ричард целыми днями лихорадочными шагами меряет свои покои — или стоит у окна, прислонившись пылающим лбом к стеклу, </p><p>Сзади звякает столовое серебро, и Ричард вдруг пробуждается от давящего душного морока. </p><p>«Роза — вот как её зовут», — вспоминает он. И впервые обращается к ней по имени, почти просительно вытянув вперёд ладони, отчаянно надеясь, что голос не дрогнет:</p><p>— С её величеством всё в порядке? Она во дворце? Роза, ты можешь сказать мне хотя бы это?</p><p>Роза обжигает его тёмным взглядом, полным презрения. И неохотно кивает. </p><p>Ричард, кажется, никогда в жизни не испытывал такого облегчения — и такой вины, которая обрушивается всем весом его предательства: теперь он больше всего  хочет увидеть Рокэ — и больше всего этого страшится.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Рокэ пьян. Это бывает редко.<p>Рокэ зол — кажется, он зол все те две недели, которые Ричард просидел под замком, через стену выслушивая уговоры Хуана, «прикопаем его в леске и дело с концом». </p><p>— Простите. Я должен был. Я не хотел. Я...Всё понял. Вы слишком порядочны, чтобы придумать эту гнусность со списком Дорака. А я такой дурак, — слышит Ричард тихий голос и с опозданием понимает, что голос принадлежит ему. </p><p>Рокэ пожимает плечами.</p><p>— Какое облегчение, — с горечью бросает он. — А впрочем, неважно. Карета для вас уже приготовлена. Мои люди довезут вас до дома — уж благодарю покорно, но в Агарис я вас не отправлю, — в его голосе слышится тень улыбки, но Ричард каменеет. </p><p>Луна нависает над улицей Мимоз, как только что отчеканенная свеженькая монета — предлагая каждому открытому окну и раздвинутой занавеске часть своего богатства. Снаружи весна. В кабинете Рокэ Алвы пылает камин — но здесь всё равно очень, очень холодно. Соски Ричарда напрягаются от этого холода, натягивая тонкую ткань рубашки — столь превосходной выделки, каких у Ричарда не было даже до отцовского мятежа. Рокэ скользит по ним оценивающим взглядом и поднимает глаза. </p><p>— Но может быть, вы бы предпочли остаться? —  Рокэ произносит с той равнодушной прямотой, которая когда-то, всего год назад, совершенно очаровала Ричарда.<i> Уезжайте, если хотите, или оставайтесь — мне решительно всё равно. </i></p><p>«Он всегда всё делает таким простым, — думает Ричард. — За ним так легко следовать и ни о чём не спрашивать. Его так легко беззаветно любить». </p><p>Они всегда болтали о том, что взбредёт в голову — религия, искусство, женщины, лошади, безграничные достоинства ричардовой задницы (здесь Ричард заливался краской до самых глаз), но они никогда не говорили о них. О том, какие они разные и что это будет значить в будущем — и пусть Ричард малодушно надеялся, что и не придётся, всё же знал твёрдо: этот момент непременно настанет. Знал с той секунды на площади Святого Фабиана, едва услышал равнодушный голос, переполненный скукой, приняв то покровительство, которое он предлагал.  </p><p>В ярком отблеске каминного пламени, устало выстреливающего случайной искрой, Ричард смотрит на Рокэ и видит его будто впервые: хищное, безупречно выбритое лицо; надменно вздёрнутый подбородок. Рот, сжатый до бескровной линии: дотронешься — обрежет. Волосы, схваченные в настолько тугой хвост, что ни единой пряди не падает на белый, будто восковой лоб — его прорезают морщинки, которых не было две недели назад. </p><p>В его бешеном взгляде — будто яд всё ещё в его крови — Ричард угадывает своё отражение. Сейчас оно приоткроет губы, выпуская тихое «нет», и едва только утихнет между ними этот единственный слог, Ричард потеряет этого человека так же наверняка, как если бы ему удалось его отравить.</p><p>Ричард молчит. Пальцы, лишённые тяжести перстня Ариго, легко вытягивают ремень из шлеек.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>У Рокэ прекрасные руки. Небольшие ладони, длинные пальцы. Иногда, до того как Ричард пытался его убить, он переплетал пальцы с пальцами Рокэ и изумлялся тому, как Создатель мог вылепить кого-то столь изящным — и столь же сильным.<p>Розовое масло капает с этих изящных пальцев, таких горячих, будто внутри Рокэ тлеет огонь, который вот-вот обожжёт: Ричард оседлал Рокэ верхом, благо кресло было достаточно крепким, чтобы выдержать их общий вес. </p><p>— Я никогда не спрашивал вас — это не моё дело. Но всё же ваша отзывчивая чувственность, Ричард, не могла не зародить любопытство — вас трогал так другой мужчина? </p><p>Рокэ, только что ласкавший языком впадинку между ключиц Ричарда, отвлекается в ожидании ответа: с таким равнодушно любезным лицом он спешит на Совет — разве что не позёвывает. Его скользкие ладони касаются талии Ричарда, ведут ниже, обводят пупок... Ниже. Задевают основание члена — Ричард инстинктивно подаётся в мозолистую от шпаги и повода ладонь, и Рокэ улыбается ему, почти как прежде — насмешливо, но тепло.</p><p>— Никогда, — горячо выдыхает Ричард. — Никто. Т-только вы. </p><p>Слова тяжелы, будто в исповедальне, но Ричарду становится легче. «Это грех», — сурово гласит Книга Ожидания. И пусть. Ричарду так хорошо, когда чуткие пальцы раскрывают его изнутри, что становится очевидно, почему монахи считают это грехом, почему идут на такие ухищрения, лишь бы отвратить мужчин от совокупления друг с другом. </p><p>Рокэ подхватывает его под бёдра и медленно входит в него — едва ли на половину, чтобы не порвать Ричарда, который за эти две недели ни разу не кончил, растягивая себя сзади. </p><p>В игривых повестях, которые нарасхват в Нижнем городе (в Верхнем, впрочем, тоже), говорится, что для женщины соитие — это как купание в игристом вине, как щекотка крылышек бабочки по всему телу. «Такая пошлятина, — смазанно думает Ричард,—  и такая неправда». Он не женщина, но принимает в себя чужую плоть и расширившимися глазами смотрит в темноту над левым плечом Рокэ, растворившись в ощущениях: никаких бабочек. Никакого игристого. Каждый его мускул напряжён чуть ли не до судороги — это всегда больно, прекрасно и снова больно. Ричард порывисто стискивает его коленями и прижимается крепче. Пульс болезненно отдаётся в искусанных сосках, когда Ричард трётся о мягкие волоски на груди Рокэ; опускает голову, неловко прижимаясь своими губами к его — горьким, словно неотвеченная молитва. </p><p>Рокэ любит сухое красное, продирающее горечью, слишком вызывающее для герцогского стола вино, и Ричард тоже успевает его полюбить: слишком часто этот горький рот целует его, слишком часто его этот язык нежно трётся об его. </p><p>Пальцы Рокэ снова накрывают его член. Томительно-небрежно размазывают выступившую на головке смазку по фамильным перстням, и Ричард почти хочет сказать ему, чтобы Рокэ перестал — ощущений слишком много. Ричард не знает, куда ему податься — вперёд, в неплотно сомкнутый кулак с ледяными ободками колец, или вниз, впустить его плоть в себя без остатка. Ричард прикусывает язык Рокэ, и чужая ладонь понятливо отпускает его, напоследок позволив нежной головке дотронуться до равнодушного серебра, и этого хватает, чтобы Ричард излился ему в руку, оставляя на спине Рокэ вспухающие кровью царапины — поверх выпирающих бугров старых шрамов. </p><p>Он выдыхает, двигая бёдрами, — и с упоением ощущает в себе его твёрдую плоть. Рокэ ещё возбуждён. Он редко продолжал трахать Ричарда после того, как тот кончит, — знал, что от излишней ласки наслаждение Ричарда переходит в неприятие, а «отзывчивая чувственность» — в излишнюю чувствительность. Но сегодня Ричард не позволит Рокэ толкнуть его на стол, заливая чернилами королевские эдикты, по-хозяйски раздвинуть колени и довести себя до разрядки рукой, мутным от возбуждения взглядом следя за сокращающейся вокруг пустоты, мокрой от масла дыркой Ричарда. </p><p>«Ну уж нет, — думает Ричард. — Никуда я тебя не отпущу, и не надейся. Теперь — никуда. Никогда. Ты мой».</p><p>И коротко вскрикнув, опускается вниз до конца — одним резким и точным движением, совсем как тогда, когда Рокэ разрезал его воспалившуюся от крысиного укуса руку. Рокэ нетерпеливо толкается бёдрами навстречу, пробегаясь пальцами по мокрому от семени члену Ричарда, и это и правда больно — но и сладко. Дыхание Рокэ еле заметно учащается. Он словно прислушивается к себе, пытаясь остановить наслаждение, грозящее захлестнуть его с головой, — но не в силах ему противиться. </p><p>«Хочу, чтобы ты в меня кончил», — думает Ричард. Рокэ читает это желание в его взгляде и сдаётся.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Пламя в камине прогорает до бордовых углей, но пылающая луна занимает, кажется, всю площадь заоконного четырехугольника: в поредевших сумерках кабинета Ричард сквозь ресницы на мгновение видит странное выражение на лице Рокэ — будто он счастлив и раздосадован в одно и то же время. Но оно исчезает: вот уже Рокэ пылко прижимает к губам ледяные пальцы Ричарда, точно к святыне, будто не верит, что Ричард останется с ним.<p>Ричард позволяет ему взять себя на руки и устало приваливается к его плечу, не в силах даже дойти до спальни Рокэ самостоятельно — задний проход жжёт до боли, и тело ноет. Это приятная истома и приятная боль, но что-то не даёт ему покоя. </p><p>Что-то неправильно. Что-то так царапает Ричарда, что он почти хочет испросить позволения пойти к себе и, редко дело, внимательно подумать... Но Рокэ бесконечно бережно обнимает его… И потом — Книга Ожидания грозит вечным Закатным пламенем мужеложцам, поэтому Ричард тем более должен остаться: они разделят этот костер, точно верные влюблённые в трагедиях, что не меняются от века к веку. </p><p>После того, что совершил Ричард, что он <i>чуть</i> не совершил, он должен своему эру хотя бы это.</p><p>vi.</p><p>Роза веселеет — насвистывает, собирая завтрак для конюхов, наслаждаясь солнцем, косо падающим сквозь узкие бойницы кухонных окошек. Тётушка смотрит неодобрительно, но ей не до племянницы — она раздаёт зуботычины кухонным мальчишкам и покрикивает, чтобы двигались веселее, «соберано до вечера обеда ждать не будет, сучьи вы дети». Но ругается она скорее для острастки, с облегчением — все слуги радуются тому, что буря, кажется, миновала, даже те, кто на дух не переносил северного выскочку, как Роза.</p><p>Две недели они прожили, затаившись — гадая, пронесёт или нет. Соберано ходил с чёрным лицом, не спал, не ел, возвращался в особняк лишь затем, чтобы переодеться и смыть кровь — Роза знает от Марии, — и снова уходил. И Роза уверена, что северный выкормыш тому виной — это очевидно для неё так же, как и то, что солнце восходит на востоке, заходит на западе, а если мясник будет снижать цену на мясо «лишь ради ваших прекрасных тёмных глаз», следует немедленно отхлестать его по морде его же тухлятиной. </p><p>Но сегодня ночью протяжные стоны дора Рикардо разносились по верхнему этажу. А соберано смеялся — Роза успевает подслушать их, пока рэй Суавес не видит, и осеняет себя знамением. Пронесло, слава святой Октавии. </p><p>— Я сегодня поем или нет, трёпаный твой подол! — ревёт Пако и толкает её в бок так, что Роза чуть не опрокидывает котелок с кашей. Роза не злится — по привычке отвешивает ему затрещину, и пока Пако обиженно утирает кипучие слёзы, задумчиво спрашивает:</p><p>— Куда торопишься-то? Заложили карету для дора Рикардо, я слышала?</p><p>— Никаких карет не закладывали, — крысится Пако. — Глупости какие. </p><p>Он отходит в сторону, чтобы поварёнок с котлом кипящей воды не споткнулся об него, и пытливо смотрит на Розу.</p><p>— Кто наболтал? </p><p>— Да так. Услышала где-то, — рассеянно говорит Роза. — Показалось, наверное. </p><p>Роза счастлива здесь — немногим её сверстницам удаётся заполучить тёплое местечко в особняке у самого соберано — и желает своему соберано только счастья в ответ. Но соберано нужно не это. Ему нужно что-то другое, то, что постанывает под его руками, и задыхается, и строит свои мелкие пакостные козни, и получает прощение, снова, снова и снова.</p><p>Роза не знает, что между ними происходит — только ли это похоть, с которой заезжий рэй семнадцать лет назад задрал юбки её матери, а после уехал, — или неужто и правда любовь, что осталась в песнях, или, может, в книгах (читать, конечно, Роза не умеет и потому не знает точно);  она всего лишь служанка, и это не её дело, но это и <i>её</i> дело, как и всех, кто живёт с соберано и верен ему. </p><p>— А с королевой-то всё хорошо? У меня намедни спрашивались, а я и не знаю.</p><p>Пако сразу же понимает, о чём она. Молча отталкивает её бедром, солит кашу, укладывает поверх краюху хлеба и делает шаг к двери, откуда бросает ей по-кэналлийски:</p><p>— А какая разница? Если и нет, то и кошки с ней. </p><p>— Долго будете языками чесать? — рычит рэй Суавес, возникая на кухне, словно мстительный дух — Пако едва успевает проскользнуть под его тяжёлой ладонью. </p><p>— Собери поднос для соберано, — цедит он и нехорошо прищуривается — представляет небось, как будет пороть Розу. Опять. Роза споро подхватывается — сервирует паштеты, хлебцы, душистый молодой сыр и едва слышит, как рэй Суавес говорит тихо-тихо, скорее себе, не ей, так тихо, что она легко может притвориться, что не услышала:</p><p>— Дор Рикардо любит гранаты.</p><p>И смотрит словно бы в сторону — на гранаты, только что вытащенные с ледника, ещё заволоченные туманной дымкой.</p><p>Приготовление еды, думает Роза, не пропускавшая дома ни одной службы (уж очень хорошеньким был их священник), угодно Создателю как высшее искусство самоотречения. Это пот, а порой и кровь, это ноющие суставы и растрескавшиеся, будто у подмастерья дубильщика, руки, это плоды трудов, которыми неизменно наслаждается кто-то другой. </p><p>Дор Рикардо и правда ведь обожает гранаты. И совершенно не умеет к ним подступиться — значит, соберано непременно задержится, чтобы почистить их для него. Может быть, покормит ими дора Рикардо, и тогда уж точно задержится ещё. Лицо Розы вспыхивает, как будто опалённое огнём — впрочем, на кухне это не редкость, — и она кивает. </p><p>Медленно произносит: </p><p>— Гранаты положу тоже.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>